She's a Trickster and He's a Treat: A Rebel Halloween
by LitLover 101
Summary: Holidays can be some of the loneliest times of the year. However, Rebekah Mikaelson is too concentrated on protecting Hope to concern herself with her own needs. Will that change when she encounters an old lover or will she stay immune to this dreadful feeling and spend Halloween alone? A very Rebel Halloween.


Holidays can be some of the loneliest times of the year. However, Rebekah Mikaelson is too concentrated on protecting Hope to concern herself with her own needs. Will that change when she encounters an old lover or will she stay immune to this dreadful feeling and spend Halloween alone? A very Rebel Halloween.

****Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.****

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my little ode to Rebel and the wonders of a sugar high when you're with someone you love that makes a spooky holiday a little bit silly. **

**Warning: Story contains high amounts of sarcasm, some implied sexual context and possibly fluffy material. Enjoy!**

**She's****a****Trick(ster)****and****He's****a****Treat:****A Rebel Halloween **

Rebekah Mikaelson was not all that fond of Halloween. What was the bloody point? So that people could get together and scare each other with ridiculous costumes that really had nothing to do with those who really did go bump in the night. Truly this was maddening. But she did understand that if she wanted to fit in that it was necessary to play the part. Therefore she was dressed up in a mummy costume with Hope in a tiny pumpkin costume.

The child looked adorable while Rebekah felt absurd. She had decided to make some changes to the costume for comfort by making a slit in the leg so she could increase movement and her hair was not covered. There was no way that she was going to have hair covered and she did not give a damn if that made her vain or proud, as some of the other mothers on the block said.

Walking out the front door with Hope on her hip, Rebekah made her way down the sidewalk with several empty buckets. Soon she had collected a decent showing of sugar that the baby would not be eating but it was important to look normal to the people around her.

"Bekah," a voice called in surprise and no one was more surprised than Rebekah herself. No, he could not be here. Nik swore that no one knew about Hope anymore. And even Nik did not know where she was. Or so she had thought.

Turning around slowly to look at Marcel through narrowed eyes, Rebekah shifted the child on her hip. "Marcel, are you lost, because New Orleans in approximately five states away. And _what_ in God's name are you wearing? Are you truly wearing a suit with the belief that that is supposed to be a costume?"

Marcel grinned back at Rebekah as if none of her biting sarcasm was bothering him at all, and it probably wasn't. "I'm dressed as Elijah," he told her and Rebekah couldn't help the laugh that forced itself up her throat and out into the chilly air. Marcel then began to examine her. "And I see that you're a _sexy_ mummy. I always thought you would be," he teased and then looked at the baby on her hip. "But don't you think you're taking the double meaning a bit far when you take someone's child for a prop."

"She's _not_ a prop," Rebekah snapped while her eyes narrowed and then she cursed because Marcel's eyebrows were knitting together. She would have to lie to him but she did not want to. Part of her wanted to be able to talk to him. To able to go back to her little house with him, watch him play with her niece before they put the baby to bed and retired to Rebekah's room for the night. Sometimes as much as she loved her new life she also found it exhausting. "She's a friend of mine's child if you must know," she told Marcel drily without a single movement of any facial feature that would reveal that she was lying.

Marcel nodded. "Fine. If you didn't want to tell me the truth you could have said so."

"_What_ are you doing here?" Rebekah snapped at him. Maybe if she made it clear she did not want him around then he would go away already.

"I'm here because Klaus asked me for a favor," Marcel said. "Looks like I owed him one for sparing Davina's life," he said, his expression clouding over with anger and fear.

"What did Davina _do_?" Rebekah asked quickly. She was fond of the young witch and by Marcel's tone she was now afraid that the girl had angered her brother again.

"She made the same mistake we did a loooonnnnng time ago," Marcel said and Rebekah's jaw dropped open. Her entire body tightened as she looked around her as if Mikael would jump out from one of the bushes with a white oak stake. It was not herself that she was concerned for. It was Hope. Marcel placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, "Don't worry. Klaus and Elijah sent him back to hell. But your mom's back too and she's not gone yet. But they're working on it. And so are your brothers."

"_What_?" Rebekah began to rock Hope on her hip because the child was beginning to cry. She was always sensitive to changes in Rebekah's moods and tonight was no different. "Kol? And Finn?"

"Yeah, I guess your mom brought them with her," Marcel told her with a shrug.

Rebekah could not believe what he was telling her. "Is that why Nik sent you? To warn me."

"No," Marcel replied quietly. "He sent me to check on the little lamb that lost her way from the herd," he told her with a smile and Rebekah smiled back in spite of her desire to avoid him. "And the littlest lamb of our family, too," he continued, giving Hope a grin that made her stop crying and reach out for him.

Rebekah was not used to handing Hope over to anyone but if Nik allowed Marcel to remember Hope then she would allow him to take her. For a moment. Handing the baby over, Rebekah felt a pang for all the things that she and Marcel would never have as he bounced her niece on his hip and made faces that made the child giggle hysterically. "You would have made a wonderful father," she blurted out and then felt her cheeks burn when he looked at her.

Grinning, Marcel leaned closer to her, "And you would have made the greatest mummy on the planet," he informed Rebekah who grinned happily.

"Would you like to join us on our trick or treating expedition, Marcel?" Rebekah asked, feeling nervous for no reason at all.

"Of course," he replied and slipped an arm around her waist. They began to walk from house to house filling up the buckets that Rebekah had taken with her. To make it look believable she only carried two full ones while she made Marcel carry four with one hand. "What are you going to do with all of this junk?" he asked when they were walking back to her home.

"I don't have to worry about the dentist and my figure does not change that much therefore I shall eat it to sublimate… like other women do," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"How long has it been?" Marcel asked and Rebekah's cheeks reddened as she looked up at him. "Since you've had the baby with you. Klaus didn't tell me when he handed her over. He just told me he did."

"It's been months now," she said as she opened the gate and they walked up to the porch.

"White picket fence," Marcel said with a laugh. "You've really got the all American thing going for you. Minus the husband. What do you tell people?"

"He died. Or ran away. It depends," Rebekah told him as she opened the door. "Sometimes I say that I needed a break from him because he cared more for a city than he did for me."

"It's _our_ city, Bekah. I just want a home for us and all of those vampires that would have nowhere else to go," Marcel said quietly.

"I'm sure," Rebekah replied with a smirk as she took Hope who was asleep and they walked back to the child's room. Laying her down in her crib, Rebekah walked with Marcel back to the kitchen where he put down the buckets. Before she could breathe he took her in his arms and had her laid across the kitchen table. The slit in her costume became increasingly larger as Marcel's hand went to her thigh, ripping upward and then completely off. God had she missed him.

Wrapping her arms around Marcel's neck, Rebekah kissed him with all the energy that she had left from caring for Hope all day by herself. Not that she did ever lack in energy while the other mothers would ask her how she managed to raise a baby on her own with no help and looked so relaxed. Now, she was powering that energy into pulling Marcel onto the table with her and rolling on top of him. This became a match where the two tried to playfully pin the other down until they knocked the buckets to the floor and soon followed them.

When they were happily satisfied with their efforts, Marcel began to pick through the chocolates that had been squished beneath them. "Ummm… I love Snickers," he said.

"So do I," Rebekah replied as he held out the piece of candy. Then he pulled it away with a grin, making her pout before he placed it in her mouth and she licked his fingers making him laugh.

"You know how _much_ I missed you, Bekah?" Marcel asked, gathering her into his arms and feeding her chocolate covered nuts, caramel and nougat as she sighed in satisfaction.

"Yes," Rebekah said before giving him one of the mini treats compared to her man sized treat as he kissed her fingers lightly. "I think that we should make this a new tradition. Trick or treating and feeding each other," she said.

"Yeah, I think I can fit that into my schedule. But why just Halloween? We could do Christmas and New Year's and Valentine's day," he murmured placing kisses along her check and moving to her neck as she grinned.

"I think that you're getting ahead of yourself. I mean what if I meet someone else and decide to make a real life," Rebekah questioned with a smirk as he looked at her seriously.

"Then you'll just have to make your holidays available for me, because you and me, Bekah, we're the real deal and I'm not going to lose you. Not to anyone, and not forever. You can count on that," Marcel said cupping her face and kissing her hungrily.

"Good. Then you can come see me on Thanksgiving. Otherwise, I will be making a traditional feast for myself and a baby and eating alone on that holiday is sad," Rebekah told him softly as they intertwined their fingers.

"Happy Halloween, Bekah," Marcel whispered against her lips.

"Happy Halloween, Marcel," Rebekah replied. And it really was.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
